


take these flowers away

by Elletz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flowers, Power Of Creation, a lot of flowers, power of destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: Ladybug had the power of creation, so it shouldn't have been such a surprise for Marinette when she started growing flowers.The neighbors were starting to come to her for botany lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by http://sphenodontia.tumblr.com/post/175764467816/im-curious-as-to-your-entire-depth-of-hcs

It started out small.

 

Little things, like walking through the park and the spring grass somehow appearing greener after she stepped on it than before, as well as potted flowers always blooming when she touched them. Her parents praising her on how healthy the house plants she watered were, and giving Rose the best looking pale pink rose she had ever seen in her life for her friend’s birthday.

 

Looking back, Marinette was very glad she consulted Tikki when it first started happening. Her kwami had an answer more often than not about things like this, and she wasn’t disappointed. Tikki explained that, as Ladybug, she had the power of creation.

 

It made perfect sense. Why hadn’t she realized the cause before?

 

Over time though, her green thumb got out of hand... pun intended (what Chat didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right?). Every step she took outside resulted in a small flower growing immediately in the exact spot her foot left- even on concrete, if the paving was thin and cracked enough. Whenever she even simply _brushed by_ a plant, it would flourish in her wake. The neighbors were starting to come to her for botany lessons.

 

There were also ladybugs.

 

Like, _real_ ladybugs.

 

_Everywhere._

 

They showed up on her clothes, in her locker, and in her bookbag. The other day she found one in her hair, too. The small insects were everywhere around her, so much so that her classmates started noticing, although the creatures didn’t cause any damage by chewing her notebooks.

 

It was then that Tikki told her that _this_ would probably be the limit of her power in her civilian life. She had sighed heavily, relieved that it wouldn't get worse. Her kwami warned her that the limit was different for every Ladybug in the past, but Marinette was simply worn out from having to come up with excuses other than magic to her family and friends.

 

The next morning she woke up with flowers blooming over her arms, and vines crawling over her chest like they would fit perfectly in the crevices of her ribcage.

 

Tikki helped her control the life, but a kwami could only do so much before it became their wielder’s responsibility. For weeks afterwards, Marinette carried gardening shears in her purse. Her class had started to suspect she was a gardener, but it was the price to pay for the power to create life.

 

Besides, it wasn’t as if she would be suspected as Ladybug just because she had a green thumb, right?

 

She didn’t notice her power in the pursuit of the akumas- probably because she simply focused on the methods that were a guaranteed win: her lucky charm, distracting the akuma… The rare moments she stopped chasing, stopped her plan to smell the roses, she noticed how the trees she brushed by would grow bigger and more vibrant, and how everyone in Paris seemed to have some sort of a garden that she could improve.

 

One of the moments where she stopped was for patrol.

 

Chat always seemed a bit frustrated when they met up. His mood lifted throughout the night, talking to her, but there seemed to be something bothering him in the back of his mind. While it was concerning, Marinette wasn’t too worried- she knew that he would tell her eventually. If it was a problem in his civilian life, he would rename people in the retelling of his story to her. She did the same, sometimes.

 

That was simply how they worked as friends. They couldn’t talk about school or other people they knew, so they either talked about random subjects or kept names a minimum in their stories.

 

It all fell apart when Marinette finally realized why Chat might have been so perturbed lately.

 

Chat Noir had the power of destruction.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien couldn’t remember being this disappointed since his mom left.

 

There was an obvious problem. All of the workers his father assigned for his photoshoots were overly frustrated, and he didn’t know what to do to fix it.

 

For the spring collection, he was to be surrounded by flowers- per the order of Gabriel Agreste, one of the most powerful influences throughout France, who could not under any circumstances be ignored. His father was using the season’s fashion and weather to his advantage, and while usually he didn’t appreciate his father’s manipulation, Adrien didn’t mind this time.

 

Nature had always been a soft spot for him, as his mother had so enjoyed it before she left. He was excited to pose with colorful trees in the background and flowers on the ground (probably also in his hair), because he felt as though he connected better with his mother that way. He didn’t know if his father knew he felt this way, but Adrien liked to think that he did when he planned shoots like these.

 

He had woken up smiling that Saturday morning, and kept his grin on his face all throughout his morning routine. Plagg, the annoyance that he was, hadn’t even _tried_ to dampen his mood, which was a plus. The way Natalie smiled at him when he bounced down the stairs to the limousine lead him to believe this would be a wonderful day, too, and when they got to the park, Adrien saw that even his father, who was video chatting with the cameramen, appeared to be in a good mood.

 

That only made things harder for him to accept his reality.

 

He found out he had a problem when the photographer placed a bouquet in his hands and all of the flowers he touched immediately wilted.

 

To make matters worse, the woman had seen them welt in front of her eyes, and had stared at them in utter shock for a solid five minutes. He remembered how every replacement bouquet wilted, how every worker had been baffled at the flowers- and eventually, him, as if all of this was his fault. Adrien supposed it was Plagg’s doing, but the kwami was currently relaxing with a plate of cheese in his private dressing room.

 

After about an hour of replacing bouquets, the team reluctantly decided to rework the shoot and hope his father wouldn’t become angry with them for doing so (which he was known for). A man directed Adrien to lean against a nearby tree, but as soon as his back came in contact with the bark, the tree almost seemed to curl in on itself. Dry leaves floated down from gnarly branches, and he heard muttering of a rake from the tired crew behind him.

 

He was excused as the crew took a lunch break. People with fresh faces when he first arrived to the scene now looked worse for wear. It was as if Adrien had completely flipped around their attitudes somehow in all of the two hours he had been on set.

 

Not hungry, Adrien made his way back to his dressing room. He found the black kwami sleeping carelessly, spread out on his back like a starfish.  

 

“Hey Plagg, wake up.”

 

He was ignored.

 

“I was looking forward to this photoshoot, Plagg.”

 

Nothing.

 

“You can have more camembert when we get home.”

 

Plagg immediately shot up like someone had zapped him. “I’m up, I’m up!”

 

The kwami rubbed his eyes, blinking when Adrien came into focus- or more like, when he eyed the black aura surrounding the boy. Ah, geez. This wasn’t supposed to happen for a while now. “You’ve been having bad luck, I take it?” The kid slumped, sagging his shoulders pathetically.

 

“All the flowers I touch die. This is a spring photoshoot; flowers are _everywhere!”_ He gestured his hand to the ceiling, then let it flop lazily back down to his side. “We’ve been working for nearly two hours with no progress to show for it.”

 

“Kid, you have the power of destruction,” the kwami sighed. “Killing flowers is only the start.”

 

Adrien sucked in a panicked breath. “... How do I fix this, Plagg?”

 

Plagg took one look at the tired, worn-out look in his holders expression, stared him directly in the eye, and said: “You don’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do a third chapter where Marinette finds out about Adrien's new curse. Woo!! 
> 
> Also, if any of you are confused: Mari manifested her power of creation on time (as in, Tikki wasn't lazy at all), but Adrien wasn't supposed to show the power of destruction for quite a while yet and developed way earlier than Plagg expected.


End file.
